


Excitement

by montreal



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Adam Raki, Daddy Kink, Incest, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Adam Raki, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Will Graham, Sibling Incest, Top Will Graham, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/pseuds/montreal
Summary: Adam only trusts one Alpha, and that’s his older brother.
Relationships: Will Graham/Adam Raki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly shocked that there are so few people that actually write Will/Adam. A rare ship that got me hooked the first time I made it up in my head. This is inspired from my own horny [tweet.](https://twitter.com/ADAMR4KI/status/1332137666826027008?s=20) Also, in this fic Adam is around seventeen, eighteen or nineteen-ish? and Will is in his thirties, their age gap is fucking delicious. Big age gap is my favorite, but you can change it to your own taste! 
> 
> If there are grammatical mistakes, I am sorry, I only slept for three hours today cause I spent most of my day horny tweeting and studying. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this filth, especially my mutuals who are very supportive! (pokes Joa, Eris and Bambi and other mutuals that always hyping my Will/Adam tweets) Love you lots!

Adam only trusts one alpha, and that’s his older brother.

That has been confirmed by Adam himself, who happens to be beneath Will right now, naked, squirming with his legs loosely wrapped around the waist of the said alpha. While Will himself is still wearing his work clothes. The only thing that’s missing is his tie, which he probably had abandoned as soon as Will saw his younger brother writhing on the bed, _his_ bed, slick trickling between his thighs as the scent of fertile omega in a preheat filled the room. He takes a whiff on the slightly swollen scent gland, licking the skin and nipping softly until Adam puts a hand on his shoulder but not pushing him away, _a_ _warning._

His baby brother smells soft and warm like the spring, and Mānuka honey – earthy and rich, _therapeutic,_ that makes saliva pooling in his mouth. A faint mixture of flowers blooming under the warmth of the sun. Sweet savory like honey and addicting like _drugs._ An omega with brown curls that sit wildly on the top of his head, a little on the left but it frames his face right. There’s plumpness of youth apparent on the soft unblemished skin of his cheeks. 

“Will,” he starts with a small whimper, trembling, his hands sweating just like the rest of his body. But that whimper morphs quickly into a yelp when Will’s palm meets the skin of his left thigh. 

With a disapproving grunt, Will rubs the reddening skin with his hand, licking his mate’s gland. “Try again, Adam.”

“Daddy–?”

Will grins proudly, caressing the boy’s jaw tenderly. “There we go,”

“I – I need,” Adam paws on his clothes, trying to open the buttons with shaking hands but Will is faster. He has both of Adam’s wrists in his right hand, pulling harshly until both of them are placed above the omega’s head, right on the bed frame, silently demanding him to stay that way as he lets them go and holds his hips. At that Adam whines low in his throat. He wants to touch. He _needs_ to touch. “ _No, no, no_ – Daddy,”

The small noise Adam lets out when Will grinds against his bare pussy makes the fingers that anchor in his mate’s hips twitch, _possessive_. He couldn’t help but growl when Adam grinds back, so their hips meet with his hands still secured above his head. The slick from Adam’s pussy has wet Will’s shirt and pants, so wet that it almost goes through his pants, wetting his own cock. He loves to see his omega squirming on the bed, asking to be filled. He wants to test his limit. 

See how long Adam and, of course, himself can hold back.

Will kisses him, hard and teasing, tongue meets teeth, Adam bites him on his bottom lip, then sucks on it before letting it go. Slowly, he moves and nuzzles the spot under his ears, biting lightly on the skin and trailing open-mouthed kisses over his jaw. Adam’s quiet whimper turns into a whine when his older brother licks the spot, tongue tracing from there to their mating bite. “Daddy, please,” Adam manages to ask him again over the bunch of kisses and nibbles on the neck. Heat starts to pool in his stomach – which he blames on his heat – and his voice has shifted into a breathy moan.

“Hush, no touching, Adam.” He tuts, punctuating his words with a thrust of his still clothed crotch. 

Will pulls himself back to admire the omega laid on the bed. Adam’s cheeks are rosy red from the heat, a thin layer of sweat covering all over his body. The one that catches his attention the most is his pussy, swollen red and wet from slick. Will’s hand rubs against his shaved pussy, while the other is playing with his small cock. There is a thin liquid of precum trickling down to his belly, and Will uses that to wet the small cock in his hand, stroking up and down until Adam’s legs bent, back arching. 

He leaves a trail of kisses down his neck to his chest, taking his precious time to suck on his mate’s left nipple before sinking a finger into Adam’s folds. At the feeling of Will’s finger inside of him, Adam mewls quietly, biting his bottom lip. Pleased with the sight in front of him, Will pushes his other fingers inside into his cunt. Slow and cautious movements that make the omega sigh in pleasure, baring his neck in submission, and when Will presses the third finger, curls them in a right spot that makes Adam jerks his hips and sees white.

“Ah—!” Adam sobs, whimpering to the bed.

The only sound in the background is Adam’s labored breath, panting and quivering beneath him followed with a sinful squelching sound of Will’s fingers in his cunt. A red shade of colored cheeks catches the attention of the alpha, smiling as he goes down to peck Adam’s cheekbones. “Shy, aren’t we, baby?”

“Daddy,” he begs pathetically, already looking fucked out, clawing at the bed frame. “Now,”

It’s a beautiful sight to watch slick dripping out from his pussy to his thighs, Will can’t help but pull out his covered-slick fingers out of his pussy, and get a taste by sucking his fingers clean. Adam wriggles shyly from the sight, yet his eyes are full-blown with lust and want. “Demanding,” 

“Want you inside now, Daddy,” Adam begs, face scrunched up cutely. 

Will laughs at that, amusement painted on his face as he leans down to kiss the tip of the omega’s nose. “Yeah, baby? You want me to fill you with pups? Wanna be a Mommy?” Will asks, spreading wide Adam’s legs and putting them on top of his own thighs. 

“Uh-huh, please,” Adam nods, bobbing his head excitedly that his curls bounced. 

Usually, Will loves to take his time patiently. He’ll undress slowly, teasing him until Adam begs prettily, eyes glassy. At other times, he would love to tease his omega, make him whimpering mess underneath him, shaking and _crying_. But now, his patience is running thin. Especially when the room is filled with Adam's fertile scent and the said omega looks at him like he’s ready to be ruined, pussy dripping with slick; Will couldn’t help but follow his instinct, and release the primal alpha in him. 

Will decides to keep his clothes, then he moves to position himself and zips down his pants to reveal his hard and reddened cock. There are beads of precum on the head of his cock, Will smears it over his cock, coating it as their lube and then guiding his cock into his omega’s pussy only for him to pause, smearing the slick over the head of his cock and in response, Adam jerks his hips impatiently. 

The alpha knows that he might not be a thoroughbred Alpha that has a big bulky figure but Will is strong; strong enough to pick Adam up if they want to change their position, and his cock is thick enough to fill Adam up, and not letting any of his cum dribbling out when he has his knot inside; and long enough to reach deep in each pound, giving Adam’s cervix a teasing kiss with the head of his cock. 

With that, Will sinks slowly, inch by inch, watching his Adam take his cock like a good omega he is, but also at the same time observe his face for any uncomfortable and painful noises but what he gets only breathless moans and arms that previously above Adam’s head are now used to pull Will’s hips to bottom out. One of Adam’s hands flies unconsciously to his brother’s shoulders as the alpha finally fully bottoms in, taking his time to devour the stretch. Despite the prepping Adam had earlier, he can still feel Will’s cock splits his inside, filling him. Will groans and buries himself to the hilt, his teeth have found their way to bite the juncture of his mate’s scent gland, sinking down to their mating bond. And if Will feels the metallic tang in his tongue, he licks at it and lets it rest on the back of his mouth.

“Comfy, cadet?” Will murmurs, brushing sweat off the omega’s brows while giving experimental thrusts.

“Uh-huh, move,” his eyes, when Will sees them, has turned bright. Gold irises around them: a sign of an omega entering heat. “ _Please,_ ”

The alpha settles himself by pinning his younger brother with his body weight, both forearms remain on either side of Adam to avoid crushing him. Adam looks obscenely pretty underneath him, legs spread wide and his mouth open, sweat on his temples, mewling from the pleasure. His chest blossoms with a pretty gradient color of pink, flushing down from his cheeks to his chest. Even his nipples look a bit swollen and pinkier than before – Will cannot stop thinking about how Adam’s nipples would look like when he’s pregnant. He knows that Adam is still young but deep down, Will hopes this heat will result in Adam carrying his pups.

Will groans at the image of Adam’s nipples leaking with milk and his belly full with his pup that his hips jerk involuntarily, making Adam keens at the sudden change of angle. Quickly, Will starts to fasten his pace, until the bed squeaks and its headboard hits the walls constantly. The sinful sound of skin hitting skin, makes Adam curl his toes in pleasure, eyes wide with something akin to awe. 

“I want to fill you up, baby, watch you full with my pups.” Will murmurs, leaning back as he brings Adam’s ass to his lap, bending him in half while punctuating every word with sharp thrusts of his hips, eliciting a loud whine from the boy beneath him. Then, the older brother raises one of the omega’s legs, hooking it onto his shoulder, and leans forward until Adam’s knees reach the side of his face. The new angle brings a loud whine to Adam’s throat, gold eyes rolling back to his head.

“Alpha, please,” Adam sobs a little, cunt squeezes around the thick cock. “So _full._ ”

“You’re so perfect for me, baby. A perfect omega for me, huh?” Will growls happily, pleased at his younger brother, _his_ _mate_ , begging and squirming under him, eyes glassy. His right palm holds Adam’s thigh, gives it a loving stroke, while his other hand grips his mate’s hips which probably will leave a red mark later, branding his skin, _owning_. 

Adam opens his eyes at the same time a tear falls from his eyelashes. The sight of Adam trembling, overwhelmed from the pleasure, wakes up something peculiar in him. And even though it pleases him, he doesn’t want to see Adam cry from pain. “Why the tears, baby?” He slows down his pace, wiping the tear with his thumb and ducking down to lick the remnant of the trail attached to Adam’s cheek as he slowly brings the younger brother’s feet down and wrapping them loosely around his waist.

“Hmm, ‘s too good, Daddy, don’t stop, please, come on,” he slurs a little deliriously. The hot drag of Will’s cock sends pleasure shooting up his spine, toes curling and eyes rolling back, makes him babble incoherently. The grips on his hips tighten as Will sets a quick pace again, panting heavily as he feels his knot starts to form, teasing the entrance of Adam’s cunt. Knowing Will is close, Adam purposefully tightens his cunt, milking him.

“Fuck – _Jesus,_ Adam,” Will curses.

The alpha’s deep growl makes Adam mewls loudly, locking his ankles behind Will’s back to pull him closer. In return, he gives open-mouthed kisses to his mate’s jaw and mating gland, bruised with new marks and speck of blood. Adam lets out a sudden cry when his spot is being pounded, white spots of pleasure blinding his eyes. With one, two hard thrusts, Adam cums with a howl, eyes shut with tears spring in the corner of his eyes. He whimpers loudly when Will keeps the fast pace, cock drags out heavily in and out of his pussy. The sound of slick dripping and mixing with his precum, making a squelching sound that makes Adam bite his bottom lip, cheeks burning red, blushing, which then he tries to cover his face by burying it in the pillow. 

Will’s climax follows not long after: hips stuttering and his breath is labored, he can feel his knot starting to swell, then Will quickly pushes it in, rumbling as he cums inside. Basked in the afterglow, Adam sighs happily, satisfied, as he feels the Alpha’s cum fills his womb. Panting, Will drops a kiss on his brother’s collarbone before smothering his face with kisses, makes Adam let out a giggle from his plump lips when his smooth cheeks get in contact with his older brother’s beard. When the omega’s giggles slowly die down, Will ends it with a kiss on each eyelid: a kiss of an angel. 

“Thank you, Will,” Adam whispers under his breath, mouth hovering Will’s, and his right palm cups his jaw lovingly. Uncaring about cum drying on his skin.

The brother huffs in amusement, putting his upper body weight once again onto his arms, trapping Adam with his arms beside his head. “Oh, now I’m _Will_ again once you’ve gotten my knot?” he asks, softly pecking the corner of his mouth while waiting for his knot to go down.

“No, you are always Will to me, unless when you want to be called Daddy,” Adam’s frown deepens as he explains, not understanding the light joke. 

Will laughs, chest rumbling with affection and love. “I’m joking, baby,” the alpha answers, grinning as he nuzzles his scent gland, greedily inhaling the scent of sweet flowers and warm summer. Trailing his tongue over the scar where Will had bitten him, _marked_ Adam as his, years ago. 

Adam purrs, delighted. “Oh, okay.” 

With one smooth motion, Will changes their position; now, Adam’s on top of him, sitting on his lap as his pussy milks his knot. The omega whines low on the back of his throat at the sudden changes that bring the cock inside him deeper. 

“My precious omega,” the older alpha rumbles, pulling the younger brother to him.

By the time Will’s knot has died down, Adam’s already sleeping in his arms, satisfied and calm while patiently waiting for another wave of heat hits him. With one of his hands resting on the back of Adam’s back, Will lets himself succumb to sleep. 


End file.
